


Early Mornings

by waytoovibey



Category: The 1975 (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cuddling, Established Relationship, M/M, Morning Sex, Sex, soft boyfriends, they love each other okay, very soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:33:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24134392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waytoovibey/pseuds/waytoovibey
Summary: Matty felt George's hand press down on his chest, pushing him into George's body. He didn't put up a fight, instead he helped by shifting back until he felt George surround him entirely. He wriggled backwards until he felt-"So that's what you want.""What?" George feigned innocence, shifting his hips ever so slightly. Matty could feel his hard cock pressed against his tailbone."You're never up this early," Matty said, beginning to roll over. It was true, Matty was the morning person between the two of them. He liked to wake up and get things done. He liked to be on time for things. Sometimes he felt as though he was George's personal alarm clock. If it wasn't for him, so he would say, George would sleep all day. He laid his head back on the pillow, now face to face with the drummer. "I should've known."(Also known as the morning sex fic nobody asked for but I thought we desperately needed)
Relationships: George Daniel/Matthew Healy
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43





	Early Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first published work so I hope you enjoy! I would love to hear any thoughts and meet other writers!!

6:42 AM, Manchester 

Matty woke up slowly and peacefully. His eyes stayed closed as he basked in the soft sound of rain hitting the glass of his bedroom window. He laid still, contempt in staying beneath the covers and savouring the warmth. Just as his breathing began to even out and he almost drifted back into sleep, Matty felt George roll over and press his warm chest into Matty's bare back. Georges hand snaked around him and rested on his stomach. 

"G'morning." George mumbled, voice thick with sleep. Matty felt his warm breath ghost over his ear. 

"You fucker," Matty groaned, despite cracking a smile. "I'm sleeping." 

George pressed a gentle kiss to Matty's shoulder, then at the base of his neck. He nuzzled his face into Matty's hair and breathed him in. George was quite the juxtaposition. His tall frame, muscular build and tattooed skin gave off a harsh impression. But George was, as Matty had nicknamed him, "a gentle giant." Sure, George was strong and tough, but he was so kind and sentimental. Matty loved a good juxtaposition; George was his favourite one.

Matty was similar. On the outside, he was all hard lines and sharp edges. In the beginning stages of the band, he had crafted his image to be cool and aloof. But deep down, he was warm and rather sensitive, even if he was less willing to show it. Recently, he had betrayed his tough persona and had poured his heart into the music. Vulnerable for the world to see. He was always that way with George. It was just the way they were. Matty never had to put up any walls or barriers when it came to their relationship. 

Matty felt George's hand press down on his chest, pushing him into George's body. He didn't put up a fight, instead he helped by shifting back until he felt George surround him entirely. He wriggled backwards until he felt-

"So that's what you want." 

"What?" George feigned innocence, shifting his hips ever so slightly. Matty could feel his hard cock pressed against his tailbone. 

"You're never up this early," Matty said, beginning to roll over. It was true, Matty was the morning person between the two of them. He liked to wake up and get things done. He liked to be on time for things. Sometimes he felt as though he was George's personal alarm clock. If it wasn't for him, so he would say, George would sleep all day. He laid his head back on the pillow, now face to face with the drummer. "I should've known." 

George's eyes were heavy with sleep and a smirk crept across his lips. His fingers ghosted over Matty's cheek, tenderly stroking the skin there. Matty shifted closer and closed the gap between them. Their lips fit together perfectly as they kissed. Matty opened his mouth slightly, and George's teeth found their way to his bottom lip. A soft noise left Matty's lips making George grin into the kiss. 

"So," George spoke softly as he pulled away, a glistening string of spit still connecting their lips. "Do you wanna?"

Matty rolled his eyes. Leaning in, he reconnected their lips, silently agreeing to George's plan. His arms wrapped around George's neck and he wound his fingers into the soft hair at the base of his head. Just as Matty opened his mouth to accept George's tongue, he gave the hairs a tug, eliciting a gasp from the younger man. 

They continued to kiss, relishing in the feeling of being so close to one another. It's not often they get to have these moments of intimacy. It’s difficult on tour, in the bus, exhausted from the travel. On hotel nights, they barely have the energy to truly enjoy each others bodies. Typically, they share a quick fuck and fall asleep in each others arms. Not because they prefer it that way, but because they simply didn't have the time to truly take each other apart. Neither of them minded- It was just the way things were. 

George's hand began running up and down Matty's chest as the kiss became more heated. He began to play with one of Matty's nipples, rolling it between his fingers and softly pressing down. This caused Matty's hips to stutter and his cock to harden. He threw his leg over George's and shifted them so George was on his back with the smaller man straddling his wide hips. George looked up as Matty pulled away, chasing his lips. It was astonishing how Matty could look so beautiful when he had just woken up. Even when his mop of hair was sticking straight up and he was sporting fresh stubble on his neck and jaw. George stared at his long eyelashes ghosting over his cheeks and his swollen bottom lip being pulled between his teeth as George's hands ran up his thighs. 

George's large hand landed on the front of Matty's boxers, gently palming his cock to full hardness. Matty let out a sigh of content and stared into George's dark eyes. The slight friction of the fabric felt good. Matty longed to feel George's hands on his body. He felt strong fingers slip into his waistband and start to tug his boxers down his legs. He rose up on his knees and helped remove the clothing, then settled back down, his ass connecting with the tent in George's own boxers. 

Matty leant down and connected their lips. It was sloppy, George worrying Matty's plump lower lip between his teeth and Matty emitting breathy noises into George's mouth. Hands travelled down the smaller mans body and gripped his ass harshly, pulling his cheeks apart. 

"George." Matty panted, resting his forehead against George's. He felt as though he was on fire, a flush travelling down his chest. 

"Yes love?" George's lips connected with Matty's cheek, then his jaw, and settled on his neck, sucking gently. 

Matty responded by grinding down, eliciting a groan from his partner. George began running a dry finger between the cleft of Matty's ass, his finger catching on his rim. A shudder ran down Matty's spine as he tried to push back into the touch, silently egging on the teasing movements. 

"George-" Matty choked as George teased his puckered hole, "Come on." His body jerked towards the bedside table in search of lube. He was hoping that if he could get it to George he would just get on with it, rather than tease him like this. This whole thing was George's idea so Matty figured he wouldn't mind if he tried to speed things along. 

As he extended his slender arm towards the plastic bottle, George's free hand caught his wrist. Their eyes met, Matty's full of confusion and George's burning with desire. 

"Want you to beg for it." George's fingers squeezed the wrist in their grasp and slowly released it. He stretched his arm out to reach the lubricant. Matty watched as his bicep flexed, the grooves in George's toned arm becoming more prominent. Matty wondered what it would be like to sink his teeth into the flesh. The way the muscles would constrict, the sound George would make- He wondered if a hickey would show up under the art adorning George's skin. "C'mon, you know how." George's low voice brought Matty back to reality. 

George saw the defiant glint in his partners eye as his hips began to shift back and forth. He ground himself down on George's cock. Lips pursed together, Matty began to lose himself in the sensation of his cock rutting against George's clothed one. His eyes fell on George, noting his closed eyes and his head tilting back. Matty had won, he had worked George up enough to get his way-

"I'm waiting." George smirked from his position on the pillow, his hand coming up to squeeze the base of Matty's cock and halt the dry humping. He raised his eyebrow. Matty studied his face for a moment, eyes running down the curve of his nose and darting to each freckle that laid there. His eyes flickered up to meet George's. He was waiting. Matty knew George would not give in. 

"Please-" Matty thrusted his cock into George's fist, "Want you." 

"Here?" George moved his hand in time with Matty's ruts. Matty nodded, curls falling into his eyes. "What about here?" George's slick finger found its way to the smaller man's hole, spreading the lube around his rim. 

Matty gasped. When had George had time to open the lube? He nodded harder, curls bouncing in time. George rubbed soft circles into the skin before pressing his index finger in to the knuckle. He hummed contently as Matty tried to push back on the intrusion. His other hand began to slowly work up and down Matty's shaft, taking pleasure in the noises the smaller man was beginning to make. Just as George lined a second finger up to his hole, his other thumb brushed the head of Matty's cock. Matty hissed. 

"Fucking hell, George." Matty groaned as two thick fingers began to stretch him out. His body didn't resist much, opening around the digits. "More," he whispered, "please!" He felt a third finger prod at his rim. 

Matty's thighs began to tremble as George opened him up. The feeling of fingers exploring one of his most intimate places coupled with the ache of straddling George's wide frame was starting to become too much. George sensed this, feeling his thighs tense. Usually, George was quite graceful. He never had much of an issue maneuvering their bodies into a different position. He slid his fingers from Matty and rolled so he was on top. Their legs tangled in the duvet and George began to kick it off of the bed, but to no avail. It had twisted in such a way that George would have to deal with it before they could do anything else. 

"Shit!" George cursed moving off of Matty and shoving their duvet onto the hardwood floor. He turned back to Matty, who was, of course, giggling at him. George seized the opportunity to discard his boxers on the floor and rejoined Matty on the bed. He settled between Matty's splayed legs and watched his chest rise and fall as he rode out the last of his laughter. He slotted their lips together and Matty began to laugh into the kiss. "Matty-"

"You should've seen yourself. It was like the duvet personally offended you."

"Well," George's eyes met Matty's and a laugh erupted out of him as well. "It did." 

Matty craned his neck to meet George's lips. This kiss was soft and sweet, not one they would usually share during sex. It was Matty telling George I love you and George replying I love you, I love you, I love you…

George's cock slid against Matty's and he groaned against Matty's mouth, suddenly reminded of their previous activities. Before he could say or do anything Matty mumbled "Fuck me." into George's mouth, gave him a final kiss and stared into his eyes, gaging George's reaction. 

They watched each other closely; George finding the lube and slicking himself up, and Matty spreading his legs invitingly. George's hand found the back of one of his milky thighs, pushing slightly as the blunt head of his cock pressed against the smaller man's entrance. Matty's hips twitched and he tried to spread his legs impossibly wider, enticing George to inch himself deeper inside him. This was always Matty's favourite part, other than their eventual orgasms. Feeling himself stretch around George's large member as they finally became one. George finally slid in all the way and bottomed out, a grunt leaving his lips.

"Ohhhh…" Matty whined. George started to thrust shallowly. The sounds of the rain from the seemingly forgotten outside world melded with the rustling of their bed sheets and the breathy sounds tumbling from their mouths. George took note of how soft and pliant Matty became when they did this. He wouldn't hesitate to do anything George told him to or move anywhere George guided him. George gripped Matty's chin and guided his head to the side, moving his lips to suck on Matty's pulse. Matty didn't resist, his curls falling over his face and onto the pillow. He wondered if George could feel the staccato of his heartbeat. 

"So good for me," George breathed, his words muffled by Matty's neck. His lips ghosted over the shell of Matty's ear before repeating, "always so good for me." He started to drive into Matty with more force, causing small hands to scramble on to his back, nails digging slightly. Matty tugged George's head out from his neck so that they could be face to face and George's strong arms moved to bracket Matty's head. George's mouth hung open as he lost himself in the feeling of Matty's tight heat. Little "huh" sounds were falling from his mouth and landing in the minimal space between the two men. Matty began to shift in time with George's thrusts, his ass meeting George's hips.

His body stilled all movement when the head of George's cock hit his prostate. His muscles tensed and pleasure shot directly down his spine. A choked moan escaped him as the feeling reverberated throughout his body, pre-cum dribbled out of his cock and on to his stomach. George hit the spot head on again and Matty whined high in his throat. 

"There! Right there!" Matty panted, clenching around George's cock as he continued to abuse his prostate. George let out a guttural noise and inched one of his hands between their bodies, grasping Matty's cock. Matty knew George wouldn't last much longer if he continued to clench around him, noting the way his eyes screwed shut and the increased frequency of sounds tumbling out of his mouth. He began stroking up and down Matty's length in time with his thrusts, using the pre-cum to ease the slide of his hand. The pressure in Matty's stomach began to build. Feeling George pummel his prostate was enough, but the warm hand on his cock was going to send him over the edge. His eyes found George's and he stared for a moment. As George's thumb swiped over his slit, he began to convulse, cum shooting between their chests.

George fucked him through it the best he could, considering Matty had clamped down like a fucking vice. Matty's face- curls sticking to his damp forehead, his eyes blown and his swollen lips falling open- brought George to orgasm. His hips stuttered as he shot into Matty's hole and he let out a series of obscene groans. Matty's hands shot up to George's cheeks as George came, pulling him into an open mouthed kiss. George's thrusts slowed to a halt as he emptied himself inside of Matty, the two of them becoming distracted by each others mouths as George began to go limp inside the smaller man. 

George pulled out and rolled onto his back at his lovers side, their sweaty shoulders brushing together. They both laid limp for several moments, breathing heavily into the quiet room. Matty turned his head to face George and ran a slim finger through the cum on his chest. He brought it to his plump lips and sucked it clean, watching George's tired eyes widen. George enjoyed the show. Matty removed his finger with a wet pop and grinned devilishly in George's direction.

"C'mere," George slurred, rolling onto his side and opening his arms for Matty to settle between. Matty did, pulling the discarded top sheet off of the end of the bed and over their bodies. He was too lazy to get the duvet that George had tossed away earlier. This would have to do. 

George's nose came to rest in the nape of Matty's neck and he breathed him in before beginning to drift off. 

"George?"

"Yeah?" George mumbled into Matty's neck, eyes remaining closed. 

"I love you."

The room was silent, the rain outside starting to subside as the dull light of day crept into the bedroom. George chuckled softly and squeezed Matty's smaller frame.

"I love you too."

7:10 AM, Manchester


End file.
